


Fiery

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor admires Donna for her spirit and fears her for her temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Doctor Who, Donna Noble, fiery and hot - tempered; the Doctor is glad she's on his side,’ at fic_promptly.

Donna Noble, force of nature; she’s unstoppable when she’s like this, a bright flame of righteous fury, as fiery as her red hair and with a temper to match, He can’t help loving her, but just as friends, not in any romantic way. She’d bite his head off if the thought ever so much as crossed his mind.

What an incredible woman she is though, so completely human, full of compassion and spirit; she gives him hope for humanity, that those primitive apes have the potential to grow into something worth saving. Some day they’ll take their rightful place in the universe; the Doctor knows this because they already have, and people like Donna are the reason and the impetus that made, or will make, it happen.

As she turns the full force of her indignation on those who foolishly tried to cross her, the Doctor prudently steps back; he doesn’t want to get in the firing line. She’s really scary when she gets like this and not for the first time, he thanks all the fates that she’s on his side. He wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of her; she’d be a formidable enemy. 

He’d much rather have her as a friend.

The End


End file.
